


Love can be Explosive

by LadyInuki_chan09



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Masturbation, Welcome Home, good news
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInuki_chan09/pseuds/LadyInuki_chan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha has been gone for days, so Kagome decides to take care of her problem herself.  Inuyasha comes back right in the middle, what's a hanyou to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything associated with it.

 

Love can be Explosive

Rating: X

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Summary: This is a PWP; it's purely a lemon with a bit of plot on either end. Enjoy, and if you aren't of age, don't read this.

Now, on with the story.

Kagome had been waiting for her mate to return for several days. He had been asked to help with an uproar that occurred on the other side of Inuyasha's forest. Naturally, it being his forest and him being the protector of the area, he was called to come and take care of the disturbance. He had only been gone for 3 days so far, but she missed him terribly. They had been mated for about 3 months so far, but she had been traveling through the well for a good 3 years. When they had completed the shikon no tama and defeated Naraku, the well had closed. She was stranded in the past, and was afraid for a long time that Inuyasha was going to go to hell with Kikyou. Yet, he had surprised her when, not a month and a half after the well sealed, he had come to her at night, carrying her away from camp, and asked if she would be his mate. She had immediately accepted and they had mated right then and there. Inuyasha had not once gone to see Kikyou since they had mated, and when she came around he asked if Kagome wanted to do something with him so that she would know that he had no intension of going after Kikyou.

Ahh, those were some blissful months, and she hadn't been away from him for this long since the well had sealed. She sorely missed him when he wasn't here, and the ache that she felt when she thought of him was not purely emotional. She missed the physical joining that they had nearly every night. Funny as it may sound, she had grown accustomed to them making love and then him holding her all night long. She had recently found out something that she just couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha about, especially since she planned to ravish him before they did any talking. The sexual frustration was driving her nuts. She knew that if she didn't get some satisfaction in the next few minutes, she was going to purify something in her anger.

She told Sango that she was going to go take a bath in the hot springs, and declined when the girl asked if she wanted some company. The only company Kagome wanted for what she was planning was Inuyasha himself.

When Kagome reached the hot spring, she quickly shed all of her clothes and dipped her body into the spring. She let the warmth seep into her skin as she sat stock still for several moments. When she was sure she didn't sense anything nearby, she began to run her hands over her thighs, dipping in between her legs, but never touching her core. Her left hand lifted to her neck, and started to lead a trail downwards toward her left breast. She took her index finger and ran it in large circles around her breast; letting the circles get smaller with every pass that she made around. Her finger was circling her nipple when she decided that her other hand had been idle long enough. Her right hand dipped into the apex between her thighs. She lightly brushed her fingers over the patch of hair that covered her pubic area, while the fingers on her left hand plucked, rolled and tortured her left nipple, making her gasp and pant. She imagined her hanyou torturing her body as her right index finger dipped into her folds, lightly trailing over her bundle of nerves and trailing around her opening. Her breathing was labored now, and hitched when she thrust her index and middle fingers into her warm womanhood. Thoughts of Inuyasha doing this to her led her to moan his name as she began to pump her fingers in and out picking up a rhythm that suited her. When she was about to cum, she heard a rustling in the bushes besides her clothing on the bank. She immediately drew her hand out from her core and swiftly turned to the bushes, forgetting momentarily that her top half was above the water of the spring.

When a man stepped out of the bushes, she remembered where she was and her first reaction was to drop her top half into the spring and scream, but when she noticed the silver hair and dog ears of her mate, she relaxed, relieved that it wasn't some villager or demon. Yet, when she remembered what she had been caught doing, her face flushed a bright red in embarrassment and her eyes wouldn't make contact with his.

The next thing she knew, there was a very naked hanyou right beside her in the spring, and two extremely talented hands dancing across her skin. She had no idea how he had shed his clothing so fast, but she didn't care. She felt her back meet with the rocks that lined the spring, and she knew what would be happening soon, she just hoped that her back wouldn't be too bruised in the morning. A moan escaped her throat, and all coherent thought ceased, when his hands cupped her ample bosom. He lifted the twin mounds, and brought them together. He looked at her long and leisurely before he dipped his head; his tongue darted out to flick her right nipple.

"II-Inu, oh Kami, I missed you." She was gasping and desperate for her mate to fulfill her desires before she exploded in an inferno of lust for him.

"Missed you too bitch, but now is not the time for talking," smirked Inuyasha. He was thoroughly enjoying her squirming and was reluctant to give up his power. 'Time to take this up a notch,' he thought.

He proceeded to capture her nipple into his mouth, torturing it by laving the nipple with his tongue and worrying the other with his fingers. Her hands dipped into his hair and anchored his head at her breasts. Her moans were growing in volume, and Inuyasha made his way up to her collarbone and then up to her pulse point. He took his time sucking on her pulse, then moved up and captured her mouth with his. When his tongue swept across her lips, she immediately granted him access to her mouth, which he took full advantage of. As he ravaged her mouth, his right hand had made a downward trek to his ultimate goal; the apex of her thighs. He slipped his fingers into the curls nestled between her legs. His fingers shifted; gently searching for her throbbing clit. When he found it, he lightly stroked it, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. He smiled in satisfaction at her enthusiastic reaction to his attentions.

Kagome felt her legs give out at the sensation his hand was causing, and if not for his other hand, she would have collapsed to the ground. As it was, he carefully lowered her to the ground and then covered her with his body. He broke the kiss and made his way down her body, stopping only to suck on her nipples and to dip his tongue into her belly button. When his head reached it's destination he paused, waiting for Kagome to look down. When she did he dropped his head and suckled her clit into his mouth.

"Kami INUYASHA!"

Kagome could contain herself no longer. She had been dangerously close before Inuyasha had showed up, and his attention on her had not helped her; only fanned the fires of desire deep inside of her. When he thrust his long, wet tongue into her tight passage, she felt her climax roll over her, and her hands reached out to grip something to hold onto in the torrent of emotions that whirled around her. She found that her hands had found his ears, and she began to massage them, knowing full well what that did to the hanyou.

Inuyasha suddenly reared above her and aligned their bodies; unable to contain his want for his mate any longer. As he claimed her mouth, he thrust his throbbing manhood into her waiting body. Kagome screamed his name as he pounded into her. She felt her muscles tightening, but tried her damnedest to hold off her climax to prolong these amazing feelings. Yet, when Inuyasha sunk his fangs into his mark, claiming her all over again, she could no longer hold off her second climax. She screamed his name to the heavens as her inner muscles milked him of his climax as well. His resounding howl let her know that he enjoyed it as well. As his seed shot into her, she sighed in contentment and bonelessly sank into the water of the spring.

Her mate was home, and now she could finally tell him her good news; the news that she had been keeping to herself for several days. She knew though, that her news would have to wait until she was conscious enough to tell her mate. Kagome felt her mate pick her up and set her down in the grass beside the spring, and as they both drifted off to sleep on the bank beside the spring, Kagome resolved to tell her mate when they both woke up.

Several hours passed and Kagome began to stir. When she looked around her, she noticed that the body of her love was stretched out beside her. Kagome looked up into the eyes of her mate and remembered that she had news to tell him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, wench?"

"Welcome home…...daddy."

"Wha…?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome questioningly, and when she blushed and looked down into her lap, Inuyasha knew that she was being serious. He scooped her up into his arms and swung her around a couple of times before he brought her into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he looked deep into her eyes.

"How long?"

"About a month, give or take a couple of days."

"I love you Kagome, thank you."

"I love you too Inuyasha. There is nothing to thank me for, we both made this pup."

With that he swooped down on her and they began their own "celebration" to welcome in the news of the pup.


	2. Payback's a bitch, maybe it's YOUR bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turnabout is fair play

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything associated with it.

 

Payback's a Bitch, or maybe it's Your Bitch…

Rating: M

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

 

Inuyasha had been pacing the floor of Kagome and his hut for several hours. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself. Kagome had gone shopping with Sango for last minute baby things. The due date was quickly approaching and there seemed to be an endless supply of necessities for the pup's arrival. Inuyasha felt uneasy when he mate went out somewhere without him, even when she took Sango with her. Her condition was so delicate at this point in the pregnancy that anything could happen to her. 'Hell, she could go into fucking labor right now and I wouldn't have a fucking clue because I'm stuck in this fucking hut. She could get hurt and I wouldn't be there to protect her! Damn it!' His mind was going into overdrive with all of the possibilities of things that could go wrong while she was out there without him.

To top it all off, tonight was the night of the new moon. He would be human within half an hour, and still Kagome wasn't home. If something happened after he became human, how would he be able to protect her in his weak, worthless human body?

"Well, there's no use in pacing any longer. If I wear a hole in her floor, Kagome will probably 'sit' me so many times my back will break. Damn fucking pregnancy hormones."

Not all of the hormones were bad. Inuyasha particularly liked that her hormones caused her breasts to enlarge substantially, not that she needed any help in that department. She also seemed to be sex deprived for several months, nearly exhausting him with her stamina during love making. Those hormones he liked. It was the hormones that caused her mood swings and her food craving that he didn't like. She had been extremely touchy about her weight and nothing he said seemed to make her feel better, and she usually misinterpreted his words negatively and then 'sat' him into an Inuyasha shaped crater. Then there was the morning that she had asked for miso and scrambled eggs. Normally that wasn't a bad combination, but when your eggs were mixed with strawberries, sweet roots, and leeks, and your miso had goat cheese and rice pudding in it, the combination was quite revolting. He had had to get out of the room before he actually got sick in front of them. Yet, Kagome had seemed to love it, seeing as how she asked for seconds and then thirds.

All in all, the hormones balanced themselves out in his mind. The good and bad weighed about the same to him. Her sex drive and her enhanced features were such a turn on; he couldn't seem to get enough of her. Now that she was well into her eighth month, it was nearly impossible to actually make love, but there were other ways of taking care of your partner. Yet, the sexual tension was building inside of him. He needed to be able to actually make love to her. No more of this settling for something less. It wasn't impossible to have sex, it just wasn't as easy, and Kagome seemed to not be in the mood any more. Sometimes he wondered if she still wanted him, but he knew that she did, it was just the pregnancy thing that was taking its toll. 'Damn, just thinking about her is making me hard. I've been without for almost a month and a half now. I can't wait till that damn pup comes out so that I can get back to my 'husbandly duties." He looked down into his lap to examine the tent that his hakamas were currently making. He knew that thinking nasty thoughts wouldn't take care of this and neither would a cold shower. 'Been there, done that, as Kagome says. The only thing that would take care of this is to handle it myself.' Kagome wasn't due back for at least another hour, and he needed relief. The throbbing in his pants increased at the thought of his pregnant mate. Even swollen with their child, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Inuyasha got up off the futon and began to shed his clothes. By the time he had relieved himself of his haori, under shirt, and hakamas, his human transformation had taken place. His senses faded as his hair bled black and his amber orbs changed to a deep amethyst. Too bad his erection couldn't have gone away like his dog ears. 'Wishful thinking.' He sat his bare ass down on the edge of their futon, his back to the hut door, and looked down at his throbbing length. (insert drooling here ) He was at full mast by now, all of his horny thoughts about Kagome fueling his lust for his mate.

His right hand reached down and he trailed his human nails down his length, from base to tip. The gentle caress mimicked the gentle ministrations that Kagome usually administered and he found himself unable to stop as his hand grasped firmly over the base of his cock. His hand began to pump firmly, and Inuyasha found himself unable to stop the movement of his hand. It was almost as if he was possessed, but he knew if he was it was by his own lust and nothing more. As his hand picked up speed, he slowly began to unravel. The grunts and moans he had tried to hold in came spewing from his mouth as a picture of his naked mate flashed through his mind. She appeared in all sorts of positions and when the memory of her taking him into her mouth came through, it seemed to stick. His memories took control from there as all he could see and feel were the hands and mouth of his lovely mate bringing him to climax. He couldn't seem to focus on any one image, just the feelings she had evoked when she pleasured him. The sensations were overwhelming and he was soon reduced to a moaning, groaning puddle of human maleness. Still, his movements never stopped. His climax had almost overtaken him when he heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him. The sound sent him tumbling off of the futon and onto the floor, face first. He looked up guiltily into the beautiful face of his mate standing in the door way. She was looking at him with an indescribable expression on her face, eyes glowing with an inner light. He tensed as she made her way toward him and knelt down in front of him.

"Couldn't wait for me to get home my love?"

With Kagome and Sango

"What do you think about this one Kagome?"

Kagome looked over to Sango who was holding a tiny little baby outfit made of a beautifully soft material. It was a soft violet color with small blue sakura blossoms across it. It was fit for a newborn and would be perfect for the pup when it came. Kagome loved shopping as much as the next girl and it only seemed to get better when she was shopping for her own pup.

"I think its adorable Sango, keep it. How about this one?"

"Oooo, that one's really cute. Do you think we have enough? We should probably be getting home. Miroku and Inuyasha will be wondering what happened to us."

"Yes, you're right. Let's go, Kilala is right over there."

Kagome and Sango made their way to Kilala and began their trip home. As they were flying, Kagome suddenly remembered that that night was the night of the new moon. She knew that she needed to get home soon, or else Inuyasha would worry even more than usual because his demon blood was missing. The closer they got to the village, the more Kagome realized that her mate mark was burning, not in an unpleasant way, but in an arousing heat. She had a feeling about what her mate was doing, and she hoped that she would get back to the hut before he finished without her.

As soon as Kilala landed next to her hut, Kagome launched herself, as much as a pregnant woman can, off of her back and waved at Sango as she made her way to her own hut. Kagome turned back around and headed toward the reed mat that served as a door to her hut. As she drew near the hut she could hear the sounds of her mate moaning and crying out her name. The sounds he elicited excited her in a way that she hadn't experienced in nearly two months. She pushed the reed mat aside and stepped forward. She watched for several moments and then decided to break it up before he finished too soon.

"Couldn't wait for me to get home my love?"

His expression was one of a child caught stealing from the cookie jar before dinner. As she stepped forward, she watched his muscles tense as though he were waiting for her to scold him or something of the like. She nearly giggled at the blush that was spreading across his face. She walked right up to him and knelt between his legs. He refused to meet her gaze, instead turning his head to the left. She silently laughed as she remembered that day, not too long ago, at the hot spring.

Kagome reached her hands up and grasped the forelocks that framed his handsome face, and forced him to look her in the eye. His eyes were soulful and somewhat embarrassed. She did giggle then.

"My mate, I see you have begun the party before I arrived. I hope you weren't planning on finishing without me?"

"You weren't supposed to see that. It's disgraceful. I should have been able to control my urges. It's just…I couldn't seem to contol it anymore."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Inuyasha, have you forgotten that long ago night when you caught me in a similar situation? I know that I haven't been feeling up to any intimate activities recently, but tonight I seem to have a hunger for some male specimen and you will do perfectly my mate."

A sparkle of mischief crept into his eyes and she watched as his whole body relaxed and he moved on to more pleasant thoughts. His hands reached up and cupped her cheeks as he brought their lips together. The first kiss was tender and loving. The second kiss was a joining of souls, more intense than the first. The kisses that followed after were fierce and demanding as Inuyasha plundered her sweet cavern. She responded in kind and gave when he demanded dominance.

"Kagome, my love, my mate, we can't do this right now. It's too close to the time of the pup's birth. We might hurt the pup."

"Do you think I would do anything to purposely put the pup at risk? There are other ways to do this my love. You just sit back and let me take care of you. Tonight is for you and all the times I have left you unfulfilled these past two months."

Before Inuyasha could protest, Kagome had him flat on his back on the floor. She was straddling his waist and looking into his beautiful amythest eyes as she dipped her head down and completely bypassed his face. He shuddered as he felt a wet warmth surround the lobe of his left ear. He may not have had his dog ears, but his human ears were still pretty sensitive. He tried to remain still as he felt her mouth caress down his cheek and further. She latched her mouth onto his neck and began to suck lightly on his pulse point. She laved her tongue up and down his neck several times until his head was moving from side to side in frustration. Kagome could feel his manhood brushing against her bottom and knew that he wouldn't be able to hand a great deal more with his excited state. Her head dipped once more to capture a small male nipple between her wet lips. He moaned loudly as she suckled him. She moved from one to the other to perform the same service there. As he was distracted, her right hand reached behind her and wrapped around his engorged phallus. His breath hitched in his throat and wheezed out in the form of her name.

"Kagome-e-e-e..." A rich groan followed his breathless exclaimation.

Kagome swiftly lifted her pregnant body and kneeled between his open legs. She captured his hot flesh between her lips and began to bob her head. She had to forcefully keep his hips on the floor as he writhed beneath her. Her tongue swirled around the shaft, bathing all of it with her wet appendage. As she pulled away slightly, her tongue trailed over the vein that was protruding from the bottom. She felt him shiver and writhe beneathe her and she knew that he was getting close. Her head pulled back till only the mushroomed tip was left in her warm mouth. Her hands grasped what was outside of her mouth, and she created a strong suction around the head. Her tongue prodded the slit that was found at the very tip and her hands pumped him steadily. She felt him come undone as one of her hands reached down to fondle his sack and caress the sensitive skin just behind it. She swallowed all she could when his climax over came him. The little bit that dribbled down her chin was wiped away then licked off.

Inuyasha sat up and looked at his amazing little mate. She never ceased to amaze him. He knew that as soon as the pup was born and it was safe to once again make love, he would be on her like a dog in heat. (Pun intended ) He stood up shakily and helped her to her feet. The two moved toward the bed, but Inuyasha wasn't completely satisfied, he wanted to taste her as well. Yet, when he moved to take care of her she shook her head no.

"Tonight was for you my love; nothing more. I know that you don't like it, but Keade said that any pleasure like that could trigger labor. You know that now is not the time for the pup so it is not the time to pleasure me. Besides, I took pleasure in your pleasure. You can pay be back when this pup comes out."

Inuyasha sighed in resignation and nodded that he understood. He helped her out of her robe and then the two lay down on the futon, ready to go to sleep. 'Soon Kagome, we will be able to once again make love.' With that, the two fell asleep, unaware that their time would be sooner than they expected.


	3. Puppies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppies are here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything associated with it.

 

Everyone gets at least a somewhat happy ending

Rating: M

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

 

Kagome rested upon her porch, the one Inuyasha had constructed upon the back of their little hut. He knew that she liked to just look out along the landscape of feudal Japan and watch as wild animals and youkai roamed the land. She shifted upon her swing, rearranging the little pup that was suckling at her breast. Saniku was only a couple of weeks old, but she was one of the cutest pups to ever be born. Her silvery white hair and her deep blue eyes showed the blend of parental genes that she inherited from her mother and father. She was a true hanyou, conceived while Inuyasha was transformed, so she had two little silver doggie ears atop her head. 'Wow that was a wild night.' A blush stole across her face as she was assaulted by images from that night. A youkai had tried to steal the shikon jewel and had come to their house at the wrong time. Inuyasha and Kagome had been a little…busy, and the damn thing had interrupted their together time. When Inuyasha was done ripping it to pieces, he had cleaned off in the river and came back to her, still transformed from his anger and unsated lust for Kagome. The following couple of hours were glorious for Kagome, they had only ever made love while he was transformed once before and that had also produced fruit. ( haha, fruit.)

Kagome looked up and watched as Inuyasha made his way out of the forest, three pups following closely behind him. There were two girls and one boy. One of the girls and the boy were the same age. The girl, Karisho, and her twin brother, Kaishin, were 5 years old. The two were complete opposites in looks. Karisho was silver haired and blue eyed, while Kaishin was black haired and golden eyed. Both had a little set of doggie ears on top of their heads, Karisho's being black and Kaishin's being silver. Karisho was a lot like her mother while Kaishin was more like Inuyasha than anyone could have wanted. Then there was little Anani, who was only 2. Anani had black and silver hair and black and silver doggie ears. She had her mother's temper and loving attitude, but her father's stubbornness. She loved to follow her older siblings, who in turn loved to follow their otou. Kagome loved her four pups, but sometimes got sad when she thought of the pup that hadn't survived. Karisho and Kaishin had actually had another sibling. The other boy had not made it more than a couple of days after the birth.

FLASHBACK

Kagome was walking through the forest. She had only gone to the hot spring to take a bath before she and Inuyasha were preparing to head to Sesshoumaru's castle to prepare for the babes. They were due any day and it had taken a threat of more than just a sit to get Inu to let her bathe on her own. Ever since she had become pregnant, Inuyasha had been hovering around her, not giving her a moment's piece. She loved him, but her hormones wouldn't let her be confined and coddled.

She almost made it back to the village when a sharp pain had struck low in her belly. The pain was so severe that she crumbled to her hands and knees and let out a low, pained moan. After several moments, she caught her breath and screamed Inuyasha's name. After several seconds, she felt herself being scooped into a strong set of arms and hauled off toward Keade's hut. He didn't say a word until he had her on the floor of the hut, Keade and Sango rushing around to get the supplies needed to birth a pup. Once he was sure she was comfortable and able to birth the pups, he opened his mouth.

"Kagome, are you all right? It's going to be fine, I'm here and our pups are finally ready to be welcomed into the world." He looked so serious that Kagome almost wasn't sure it was him, until he added, under his breath, "Finally I can make love to you again."

The tensions momentarily rested as she gazed lovingly over the face of her mate. He looked calm and composed, but his eyes betrayed the panic that he felt and Kagome couldn't help the fear that lurked in her mind. What if something went wrong? What would she do if she couldn't birth the pups? How did one perform a C-section in the middle of Feudal Japan? She didn't know, but she did know that Keade, and even Sango, had been birthing children and pups for some time now and they knew what they were doing. The pain seemed to last for hours upon hours, but probably was only around 12 hours, judging by the sun's progress across the sky. A particularly sharp pain scattered all thought from her brain and forced a scream of pain, followed by a whimper. Keade made her way into the room, eyeing Inuyasha, who was standing at Kagome's side, hand clutching hers tightly. She made her way down to Kagome's feet and checked the progress.

"It is time my child. You pups are ready to greet the world and you must push when you next have pain."

"Ok Keade."

Kagome's breathless words were cut off as the pain returned and Kagome began to push. It took a lot of her strength, and almost breaking Inuyasha's hand, but the first pup was delivered several minutes later. A squalling little girl was plucked from Keade's hands and washed by Sango. Kagome rested for a few minutes before the second baby wished to be born. The second child, a little boy, took his good, sweet time coming out. Kagome wasn't sure he wasn't going to get stuck, for all the time he took to leave. Finally he was born. Inuyasha had stated before that there were only two pups, so Kagome began to relax. She had done it; her pups were born, healthy and beautiful. A mother couldn't ask for more than that.

A third pain caused Kagome to gasp in surprise and severe pain. This pain didn't feel like the first two. This was more painful than anything had ever been in her life. Keade rushed from across the room and moved to the bottom of the futon. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up and Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What the hell is it baba?"

"There seems to be a third child, Inuyasha. But it seems to be turned the wrong way, its feet are coming first."

"Nooooo...," moaned Kagome, "Inu, you are going to have to turn it around, the chord may be wrapped around its neck and the longer it stays like this the less likely it is to live!"

Inuyasha swiftly made his way to the end of the bed, glad that he had insisted upon being there for the birth, and reached his hand down to do what he needed to do. After several agonizing minutes, the pup was rightly turned around and ready to finally be born. When the next pain came, Kagome pushed, and the pup was born into the world.

The minute Inuyasha looked at the pup he noticed something wrong. The pup looked too pale and small…and he wasn't breathing. Inuyasha quickly picked up the pup and pressed gently on his chest, breathing into his mouth like Kagome had showed him. It took a few tries, but the pup began to breathe on his own. Inuyasha stood up as Kagome cried for her pup. He handed to fragile pup to her, but he had a feeling that the little one wouldn't make it. He was too small and the complications of his birth made it very likely that he wouldn't live for more than a few days. This thought caused Inu much distress, but he knew Kagome's would be even worse than his. The little runt had soft black hair atop his head and little black doggie ears plastered down with his hair from the amniotic fluid. But he was absolutely beautiful in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Oh Inu…they are all so perfect."

Kagome sat propped upon the futon, two pups at her breasts, and watching the two bundles carefully. The runt pup and the little girl were held in her arms, while Keade held out the other little boy to Inuyasha to hold.

'Mine. My pup; Mine and Kagome's. He came from our love, the fruits of our "labor". He's so tiny.'

"Their eyes won't open for a few days, but when they do, I wish to see if they will be gold or blue."

Inuyasha knew he needed to talk to Kagome about the sickly pup. He watched as the girl finished her meal and Kagome traded him for the little boy. He sat at her side, little girl in his lap, and watched as the sickly pup half-heartedly suckled. He watched as Kagome kept turning a teary eye on the runt and he suddenly knew that Kagome had an idea of what was going to happen.

"Kagome, I don't think the third one is going to be ok."

Kagome looked up at him, tears sparkling in her beautiful blue eyes, and silently leaned toward him.

"I know Inu, I know. I just don't want to think about it. He won't get to see the world; experience all that he can. He'll never grow old; never find love; never even get to say a word. I can't bear to think of that. My baby; my little pup, is going to pass on to the Kamis before I do. It's not supposed to work that way! How long do you think he has?"

"I'd say anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of days, maybe a week. I know that we will morn the loss of our little one, but you need to remember that we have two more to take care of and we'll have to do the best that we can with them."

"I want to name him Saikoshi; after my father."

"It's done. Saikoshi, Karisho, and Kaishin. Three beautiful names for three beautiful pups."

Sure enough, three days later, only moments after first laying his golden eyes upon his parents, Saikoshi passed away unto the Kamis. In the three days that he had been with his family, they had come to realize that he had Inuyasha's stubbornness. He never liked to be held too long, and was constantly scambling his arms along the ground, trying to find something to lift to his mouth. Kagome cried for months after, but she held strong, making sure that her other two pups never wanted for anything.

END OF FLASHBACK

Inuyasha walked up the pathway that led to the back of their hut. He smiled as he watched Kagome with their youngest daughter. He was just returning after leading the three older children on a little tracking lesson. He had run around and then hidden in a secluded wooden area and waited as the three pups tried to find their otou. Karisho and Kaishin were getting very good at tracking, while Anani was too little yet to really be able to track efficiently. When he reached Kagome, she was patting Saniku's back after having fed her. He reached down and picked Saniku up out of Kagome's arms. When the little pup laid eyes on her father she made a squeal-like noise and gave him a toothless smile. Her arms flailed and her legs kicked in her excitement. He laughed as drool dripped down her chin as she jumped about in his arms.

Kagome loved to see Inuyasha with one of their children. He was such a loving and doting father and husband. He truly loved her and their children and did everything in his power to provide for them. She stood as her other three pups surrounded her and hounded about how they had found otou as he hid from them. Little Anani lifted her arms, her signal to be picked up, and then hugged her arms and legs around Kagome, refusing to be put back down. The twins rushed into the hut and started to get their things together. Tonight was the night they spent over at Sango and Miroku's hut. One night a week, the kids went to Sango and Miroku's house to give their parents a whole night to themselves. Then, the next night, Sango and Miroku's five children would come over and spend the night at Kagome and Inuyasha's hut for the same reason.

The twins came back down and Inuyasha took the four over to Sango and Miroku's hut, across the village. While he was gone, Kagome set up her idea for the night. She lit a few candles in their bedroom and slipped into the teddy that she had been saving over the years. She had only worn it a few times in the past; it was usually only worn on special occasions, which tonight qualified as. The black silk left nothing to the imagination and hugged all of her voluptuous curves. She laid herself out on the futon and prepared for her mate's swift return.

Inuyasha made his way through his hut, locating his mate by smell. She was in their bedroom and when he opened the door his eyes bulged and a bulge formed in his hakamas. His breathtaking mate was spread out like a Christmas feast on their futon, waiting to be ravished by her demanding mate. His mouth watered as he slowly moved back towards the futon, looking his fill before he disrobed his mate.

LEMON BEGINS

Inuyasha slithered down onto the futon, looming over his mate as she seductively looked up and locked gazes with him. She lifted her arms and looped them around his neck, bringing him down for a languorous kiss that turned into a fiery melding of flesh. Kagome's hand roamed over his back; moving to rid him of his haori and under shirt. When his chest was bared to her, she leaned up and began to nibble at his pulse point, while one hand moved up to fondle his ears, and her other free hand moved down to fondle his manhood.

Inuyasha felt a heat explode down his body. The beautiful, willing woman below him was making his senses careen out of control. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to last. They hadn't been able to participate in any of these kinds of activities for a while because of the new pup. Now, Kagome was completely healed and their activities could commence.

His hands trailed down her arms, then came back up to caress her plump breasts. Pregnancy had only made Kagome more beautiful. He dipped his head down and captured her right peak between his lips to nibble for a few seconds, then completely engulfed her in his warm, wet mouth. He suckled like a small baby, then built up the pressure until Kagome was writhing below him, hand spasmodically clenched around his manhood. He wouldn't last long at all, not with this continuing. He moved down, forcing her hand to release him, and set himself between her legs. Suddenly all their clothes were gone, Inuyasha having rid them of them in record time. He dipped his head down and captured her with his lips and tongue. Kagome screamed and arched off of the floor, forcing Inuyasha to push her hips down and keep her down. His long, talented tongue flickered in and out as he caught all of her juices. His hand reached down and his fingers tantalized the bud of nerves at the top of her sex. She came screaming his name as he swallowed down all that she gave him. When she was compliant and sated, he positioned himself and slid home.

Kagome made a token protest, but Inuyasha didn't let her say anything.

"It's been all about me for months now Kagome. Tonight is for you and us."

A swift thrust cut off any reply she may have made as Inuyasha set a fast pace, his powerful thrusts reaching deep inside of her to hit that one spot that had stars bursting behind her eyelids. She arched and gripped his shoulders as her second climax washed over her. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Inuyasha thrust a few more times and then collapsed upon her, her name being ripped from his throat as he emptied himself into her compliant body. She welcomed his weight as he settled down and then flipped them so that his back was to the futon and her weight was settled upon his chest, never disconnecting their bodies.

END OF LEMON

"Inuyasha, I want us to always be like this; the two of us and our family."

"I promise you Kagome, I will keep you and our pups from harm and it will always be us and the pups."

"I know Inu, you always take good care of us. Happy Anniversary my love, it's been 8 years since I fell through the well and into your arms."

"Well, if I have my way, and I will, we will have hundreds of more years together. I hope you don't regret your choice."

"Never my silly koinu! You could never be a mistake."

"I know that, just making sure you know that too."

The two of them laughed as Kagome punched his chest, having to wriggle to do so. The wriggling alerted her to another thing she needed to know. One thing led to another and round two began. The two lovers were completely oblivious to the world around them as they were slowly enfolded in their love.


End file.
